


Danganronpa Discord Requests for when I'm bored!

by KitKat69



Series: Discord Requests [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Soulmate AU, discord request, hhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat69/pseuds/KitKat69
Summary: Soulmate Au - You have a grey spot where your soulmate will touch you when they do, you get colour.





	Danganronpa Discord Requests for when I'm bored!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cheezit pfp](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cheezit+pfp).

> Himiko's grey spot is her hair and Miu's is her hand.

"Nyeh..." Himiko slowly fluttered her eyes open and shivered. The blanket fell off her tiny bed. She sighed, knowing that she cant go back to sleep. She sat up, having a weird feeling sitting in her stomach.

After a long time of slow-moving, Himiko finally was ready to go to school. She walked out the door with a piece of toast in her mouth. She walked to her bus stop. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Something felt, off. Like something was going to happen but she couldn't figure out what it was.

The bus rolled up to the school and the students exited the bus. The moment Himiko entered the classroom, she was greeted with screaming.

Kokichi had the grand idea to steal her hat right when she entered. She just sighed and sat in her seat. Miu was sitting on top of her desk.

"Iruma-San... can you get off my desk?" She asked softly.

"The fuck!" Miu whipped around and looked at Himiko. "Where's a witch hat?"

"Ouma-Kun." She placed her head in her hand, elbow resting on the desk. Miu reached out and patted Himiko's head, just cause she felt like it.

The whole room went silent. The whole class stared at the two. Miu blinked at what happened. Himiko was very confused.

"Nyeh? What ha- OH!" She then remembered why she wore the hat in the first place. To cover up her grey spot. She placed her hands on top of her head and then ran out the door. Miu called out but she was ignored.

Miu instantly ran after her, growling out slurs and cuss words. She followed the sound of cries to the girl's bathroom.

"Yumeno...?" She called out. 

"G-Go away..." Her weak voice was in the handicap stall. Miu instantly crawled under it. Himiko glared at her.

"God I can't believe I'm saying this..." Miu mumbled. "I'm sorry."

"For what? You weren't the one who ran out."

"Well, technically I ran after you. So I did run out. Wait that doesn't help does it?"

Himiko weakly chuckled. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I mean, not everyone can handle such a gorgeous girl genius like me~!"

"Yeah... no kidding..."

"Hey... I'm really glad you're my soulmate." That made Himiko stared up at her.

"Really?"

"Really."

Miu then had arms wrap around her neck. Soft lips touched hers, tasting like salty tears. She closed her eyes and gently kissed back.

**Author's Note:**

> that was pretty g a y


End file.
